Visions: Good or Bad? Up for Adoption!
by Moonlight Isabella Silverstein
Summary: One little thing changed my world. One little thing let me see the truth. My name is Amanda Rae Brandon, and when I was seven my sister Alice and I were sent to an asylum for our visions. This is our story… UP FOR ADOPTION! PM me for details!
1. Important!

**Dear Readers,**

**I would like to start off by saying I am super sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories in so long! My computer got infested with spyware and I couldn't do shit, my dad had to completely reset everything back to when we first bought it just over a year and a half ago. But it is better now, and I'm working on the stories again. I don't know when I'll update and I apologize for those of you who thought that I was finally updating, and I should do that really soon if I keep everything on track. But please keep in mind that I am a student and currently have a shit ton of homework to do that I can't get out of lest I wish to fail my classes.**

**With that said, I would like to point out that I am still taking offers for the story ideas I have written up (titles, summaries, parings, and possibly some notes for the story). Please message me if you are interested, whether here on fanfiction or by email I will try and get back to you ASAFP. My email for those of you who don't know it is: guardian . mary yahoo . com (without the spaces). **

**Thank you to all who have been patient with me and stuck on this long, and to those of you who are adding me to either one or both of your alerts and/or favorites. **

**Love y'all, and again I am super sorry about this.**

**~Moonlight~**

**P.S: My Fault is still being updated as like I mentioned before, though I don't know if anyone read it, that My Fault is littered with mistakes and is really confusing. The rewrites I'm working on should not change the overall story line but should make it much easier to read. It would mean a lot to me if you all could read over the chapters I have revised and posted once they are up and tell me if you think it's better. If you notice anything about the story currently then please feel free to put it in a review, I accept anonymous reviewers, or in an email (my email is listed above).**

**~Moonlight~  
**

**P.P.S: I received a review today from a MacKinze and I would like the to take the time to respond to it as it came from an anonymous source.**

MacKinze: your story is horrible. it's confusing and theres no smoothness to the story. you dont put enough detail and im getting super irratated just for reading it.

**1. I would like to say thanks for telling the truth, I know it's horrible hence I'm rewriting it.  
2. I don't put a lot of detail because I'm afraid of over-detailing a story and ruining it. I'm trying to put better detail in the rewrites, but that is a problem I have.  
3. You really need to work on your spelling and grammar, I know I'm not the best at it but I'm better than you are apparently.  
4. And finally, I would like to again thank you for telling the truth and stating your true opinion. I'm happy that you didn't just lie and say that it's good like I, among others, are prone to do.**

**~Moonlight~  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**VISIONS: GOOD OR BAD?**

**Summary: One little thing changed my world. One little thing let me see the truth. My name is Amanda Rae Brandon, and when I was seven my sister Alice and I were sent to an asylum for our visions. This is our story…

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**Amanda's POV**

"Mary, Amanda come inside right now you have to help me with dinner!" I heard mommy call from the front door. As soon as it closed my sister Ali and I jumped down from the tree we were in. Mommy didn't like it when we climbed trees; she says it's not lady-like behavior. Well we don't care; we don't want to be ladies. But mommy says that we have to be, because we are girls. Well I don't want to be a girl; I want to be a boy so that I could do whatever I wanted without having to worry about being proper.

One minute I was there, the next I wasn't. I was falling deeper and deeper into a black hole, I was so scared. What was happening to me? I want my sister! Ali, where are you? Suddenly it wasn't dark anymore; I looked around and saw the familiar walls of our classroom. I sighed with relief that is, until I looked around. I saw all the kids we were friends with, the ones who picked on us, the ones who left us alone, etc. That was normal, but then I looked over to where Ali and I sat and saw two girls that looked just like us. But how is that possible? I was right here, is someone trying to take my place? I felt like crying, couldn't Ali see that girl wasn't me?

Then Mrs. Jones called the class to order. Once everyone sat in their seats, everyone but me, she began. Couldn't she see that I was right here? Why wasn't she doing anything about the imposter? Mrs. Jones got up out of her seat, was she going to get rid of the imposter? But she didn't she just passed out pieces of paper, and told everyone that they had one hour to complete the test. I looked on the person closest to me's paper and sure enough it was a test, but not just any test, a math test. I hate math tests! But Ali loves them probably because she's really good at math, I'm not.

Soon the classroom was fading away, and I was thrown back into the black hole I came here in. I was still scared, why did this keep happening to me? Is it because I want to be a boy? I don't want to be a boy anymore! Please just put me back with my sister!

As if whoever did this to me heard me, the blackness started fading away again, but this time revealing my yard. I saw my sister standing there next to me from when we had climbed out of the tree. Her eyes where glazed over, I wonder why. "Ali? What just happened?" I asked her in my thoughts, and touched her arm to make sure that she heard it. "I don't know. One minute I was here, the next I wasn't. It scared me to death." She replied.

"What did you see?" I asked. She showed me the same thing I saw. "I saw that too! Let's tell mommy she'll know what to do!" I told her. She nodded her head, and we were off running to the house. We went inside, and saw mommy and daddy in the kitchen talking. We went in, and told them what happened. They called us, "the devil's children." They sent us to bed with a glass of water, and some bread.

The next day we were roughly woken up, by our daddy telling us to get dressed. We did like the good girls we thought we were. Then there was a knock at the door, we looked at each other and walked down the hallway. When we got to the entryway, we saw two men in white there. Mommy and daddy told them, that we were the ones that they called for. The men in white came towards us. One grabbed me, and the other grabbed Ali. They took out a syringe, and put one in each of our arms. The world was suddenly dizzy; I closed my eyes, and didn't fight the darkness as I fell into it, as there was no way my small seven year old body could fight whatever the man gave me…

* * *

**A/N: This is not my idea. It belongs to AmandaWhitlockMeraz14, but she asked me to write it because she thinks that she's not a good writer. I was happy to do it. And this should not affect my other story Hope, You Have To Have Hope! Thanks! ** **Review's are like the bed that which I am laying on, reviews are like the ceiling above my head… ** **Yes I know I'm a terrible poet. But it's true, so if you would, could you please press that button right there? Yes right there. Thanks! Love y'all! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Amanda POV:**

It's been a year from that fateful day. The day Alice and I had our first visions, the day we lost everything, the day that we learned that we couldn't trust anyone but ourselves.

Every day here in the asylum we are tortured, told that we are crazy, raped. I'm only eight, and I am no longer pure, innocent. No, now I am tainted, ugly, one hundred percent un-pure. If I could I would go through this everyday if it meant that Ali could go free. I would do anything to help my younger sister.

It's weird; I used to dream of candy, rainbows, and unicorns. Now all I can dream about is death. That is the only way that I can leave this place. I would do it, just to put myself out of my misery, but I can't. I will NEVER leave my sister to fend for herself.

As I lay here, on this hard lumpy thing that tries to call itself a bed, with only a flat pillow, and a thin sheet to cover me up, I think about how our life would be if we hadn't told our parents about our vision. Would it be better? It most likely would, for I don't think anything could be as bad as this.

Suddenly the dark room fills with light from the hallway, waking my sister from her rest right next to me.

"Get up." The doctor at the door said. It is funny, he wakes us up every morning very early and we don't even remember his name.

We do as we are told, very quickly, for we learned long again to do as we are told for the punishment will be most severe.

_[FLASHBACK]_

_THE GIRLS' TENTH DAY AT THE ASYLUM:_

_"Girls' I want you dressed and by your beds in two minutes." Dr. Jones told us. We looked at each other. We began to get dressed. I helped Ali first, it took us a while for we were not used to this style of dress. Well if you could even call it that._

_It took about a minute and a half or so to get Ali ready. And when she was done we started doing mine. We had only managed to get the small barely there underwear and thin dress over my head when the doctor came back in._

_He was most upset and angry at us for not listening to him. He looked both of us over, nodded at Ali, and grabbed my arm, painfully, dragging me from the room. I shot one look at Ali whose eyes were glazed over. She's searching the future to see what's going to happen to me. _

_Dr. Jones stopped to talk to a nurse, I didn't listen to what he was saying, when he was finished talking he continues to drag me somewhere. Soon we go to a door, a stone door. A door that told you many things, it said that some have died behind these walls, but all have been tortured. It also said that this room gave punishments that weren't as bad as others._

_Dr. Jones pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He threw me roughly in the room and locked it behind me. I wondered what was going to happen to me here. I looked around, the room was very cold and the thin clothes I was wearing didn't help keep me warm. There was barely anything in here, a bed that didn't look comfortable, and a chair. That was all. _

_But it didn't need more; the room was too small for anything else. It wasn't until much longer that Dr. Jones came back, along with two more doctors. I wondered what they were going to do with me, well I found out._

_They made me sit on the bed. One of the doctor's came over and forced me to lie down, I did. I was confused, why didn't I have to lie down? The doctor that made me lay down took off my clothes. I tried to cover myself up with my arms, anything, but they didn't like that. They grabbed my arms, and one of them slapped my face, hard._

_Tears sprung to my eyes, why were they doing this? They took off their pants, releasing their boy parts. One of them put their hand on my girl part. I tried to get away, but I was only one small seven, almost eight year old girl, what more could I do? _

_They slapped me again and told me not to move. I stopped moving; maybe they would stop if I didn't move, I was wrong. One of them lifted me up, while another laid down where I was just a second ago. They put me on top of him._

_Then one got on top of me, so that I was sandwiched between them, and one put his boy part in my face. What were they going to do?_

_I got my answer when all of a sudden I felt a lot of pain down there. I looked down and saw that the one on top of me had his boy part inside of my girl part. But that wasn't the only place I felt pain, no I felt pain in my butt too._

_I wonder why? They were moving back in forth making it hurt so bad. I wanted to scream for them to stop but I could because the man who had his boy part in front of my face opened my mouth and put his part inside. I wanted to throw up! The taste was terrible!_

_Eventually I just became numb, I could still feel, but it wasn't as bad. I stayed still and let them finish, which they did, thank-god!_

_When they were done they pulled out and got dressed, Dr. Jones told me to get dressed, in a minute or the punishment would be worse. Sore and in a lot of pain I sat up and got dressed. _

_The same thing happened to Ali five months after that._

_[END FLASHBACK]_

In all this time, we haven't spoken a word since that fateful night a year ago. As the days passed we found out that we could talk to each other in our minds, but only if we are close. And we can feel each other's pain.

As the years passed, we grew older and treatments and punishments grew worse. The kept us drugged, so that we couldn't escape, they beat and raped us a lot.

One day a man named Jason started to work here. He was different, he was very cold to the touch and he had strange red eyes. But as time wore on he seemed to grow very fond of us. He helped keep the other doctors away from us.

And for the first time in years, we spoke, but only to him. Our voices were weak, therefore we couldn't use them for long. He understood though, and tried to help us be able to speak well again. Eventually we got better and were able to have small conversations.

With Jason's help we were able to speak again, and he was helping us become better. He gave us food every now and then. We were very grateful for they don't feed you much here. Ali and I were so skinny you could literally see our bones.

And because of the malnutrition we were very small. About 4' 10", we used to have long flowing black hair that reached our butts, but they cut it off as a punishment. It was now short and spiky. They kept it short too; every time it got to our shoulders they would cut it.

The only way you can tell us apart is the fact that Ali has icy blue eyes, from our mother, I have emerald green eyes, from our father, Ali parts her hair to the right, and I part my hair to the left.

I thought that things were getting better, Jason was trying to get custody of us, and Ali and I were moving on from our past. It will always haunt us, but hopefully we can move on.

But I should have known that things were too good to be true, for just when things were looking better, he showed up, James…

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duh! ****Cliffy! Reviews make me write faster, so please just press that button right there, yeah that one… Thanks for reading! Love y'all! ****J**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(**

_PREVIOUSLY ON VISIONS: GOOD OR BAD? :_

_It's been a year from that fateful day. The day Alice and I had our first visions, the day we lost everything, the day that we learned that we couldn't trust anyone but ourselves. _

_Every day here in the asylum we are tortured, told that we are crazy, raped. I'm only eight, and I am no longer pure, innocent. _

_As the years passed, we grew older and treatments and punishments grew worse. The kept us drugged, so that we couldn't escape, they beat and raped us a lot._

… _A man named Jason started to work here. He was different, he was very cold to the touch and he had strange red eyes. But as time wore on he seemed to grow very fond of us. He helped keep the other doctors away from us._

… _For the first time in years, we spoke, but only to him. Our voices were weak; therefore we couldn't use them for long. He understood though, and tried to help us be able to speak well again._

… _Because of the malnutrition we were very small._

_I thought that things were getting better, Jason was trying to get custody of us, and Ali and I were moving on from our past. It will always haunt us, but hopefully we can move on._

_But I should have known that things were too good to be true, for just when things were looking better, he showed up, James…_

**Chapter 3**

**Amanda POV:**

James had long blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail; he had a square jaw, and a hard face. His eyes were red just like Jason's, except James' held something in them that made you want to scream and run away in terror, while Jason's were kind, caring, etc. His eyes made you want to be his friend, and told you what kind of person he was.

They told you that he was a kind caring soul, who, in a time of need, would help you. Whether it be money, or another home. He would help you out. They told you that you could trust him, that he would never hurt you. But then there was an undercurrent of emotion.

Something most people would over look, but I saw it. Sadness, guilt, the whole nine yards, everything that had to do with depression was located behind the false happiness.

Something had happened to him, I remember when Ali and I asked him about it…

_[FLASHBACK]_

_I was sitting on my bed, trying to think of a way to get out of here, to keep Ali safe; when Jason came in for his nightly visit._

_We spent an hour talking about nothing important, when Ali touched my hand._

_(__**Alice**__ and __Amanda)_

_**Ask him why he has sadness hidden deep in his eyes.**_

_Why? You can't?_

_**No, I just think that he'll answer you more than he'll answer me.**_

_That's not true, Ali! He thinks that you and I are equal in every way. He thinks of us as daughters that will never change the same with how he feels about us. He loves us equally, as odd as it sounds he does. He will listen no matter who asks or says something._

_**How do you know that? Did you read his mind or something?**_

_No, I have a feeling that he does. And I trust my feelings._

_**Are you sure you're not crazy?**_

_**MOONLIGHT:**__AMANDA SLAPS ALICE IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD, HARD_

_**Oww, what was that for?**_

_What do you think?_

_**MOONLIGHT:**__ ALICE GLARES AT AMANDA._

_**How about we both ask him?**_

_Okay, that sounds like a plan._

"_Hey Jason, we were wondering…"I started, "why is there an undercurrent of emotion hidden deep in your eyes?" Ali finished. To be more specific I added, "The main emotions all deal with depression. Why is that?" _

_The room was silent; Jason looked as though he was fighting an internal battle with himself on what to tell us. Eventually he spoke, his voice holding a meaning to it that it has never held before, it was strange. Yet it was comforting at the same time. Confusing, I know._

"_Well you see, a long time ago I had a wife. She was beautiful inside and out, just like you two, she loved animals, and always saw the good in people before she saw the bad._

_I loved her very much, but after ten years of marriage, there came a war…" As Jason was talking his Irish accent came out, it was very strong. So strong I was surprised, for I had never heard it before. I could tell he was Irish, mainly from the red hair that hung in his eyes, blinding him to everything but a sea of red._

"_A war that destroyed my homeland, Ireland, men were enlisted into the army, homes were evacuated, and women were forced to work. I was one of the men who had to join. I was happy to, for I loved my country very much, but I did not want to leave my wife at home for she was with child at the time. But I had a duty to my country, and I had to go._

_So I began to get ready, and the night that I left was, unbeknownst to us, our last kiss. I never got to see my unborn child for I was 'killed' at war." Jason said. He had tears welling up in his eyes threatening to spill over, but they never did._

_Something about what he said bothered me for some reason, the fact that he was 'killed' in battle. For if he was 'dead' then why is he not lying in a hole in the ground, protected only by a wooden box? Why was he walking around perfectly fine? Did he stage his death? No he wouldn't do that to his wife, whom he said that he loved very much. So what was the deal?_

"_What do you mean you were 'killed' at war? Did you fake your death?" Ali asked, voicing my thoughts._

"_No, I didn't fake my death. I could never do that to my wife I loved her too much." Jason said._

_I wonder why he was avoiding the first question. If he was killed, then why is he here talking to us, Telling us about his wife. And if he loved her some much then why is he here in this place, instead of with her?_

_I voiced my thoughts, and then he told us, and I wish that he hadn't. For if he hadn't then, well things would be different._

_[END FLASHBACK]

* * *

_

**(A/N: can anyone guess what happened to his wife? If you guess right then you'll get a special prize!**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**October is Breast Cancer Awareness month, show your support and wear pink. The life you save could be your own.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and to Rosalie96 for betaing this chapter for me, you rock girl!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Moonlight~  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(**

**Chapter 4**

**Amanda POV:**

James dressed differently, but I could tell he wasn't a foreigner. He just didn't dress like all of the doctors that swarmed this evil place like locusts. Instead of the usual long-sleeved white shirt, tweed pants, white dress shoes, and a white lab coat, he wore blue colored pants; jeans I think, I overheard one of the doctors talking about them, and how miners wore them; whatever miners were. He also had no shirt and shoes, but he wore a dark leather jacket.

His whole demeanor made my tiny seventeen year old body convulse with terror and fear at its highest. Something was going to happen tonight, and I'm not sure if it's for good or bad.

Jason told us to wait in our room and that he would get rid of James. We did as we were told, and left. And then I heard the screams, the gut wrenching screams, the screams of pure pain, and the screams of the dying. They filled up the quiet room, filling it with their harshness.

Then just as suddenly as they began, they stopped. The air was still, waiting, quiet. Too quiet to be considered normal here, it usually has some noise from the doctors' annoying shoes pounding on the floor.

"You smell mouthwatering." I suddenly heard behind me, causing me to scream while jumping ten feet in the air at the same time.

I turned around, fearful of whom it might be, and there, right behind me, was James. He was going to kill me, I could tell. I accepted my fate, as long Ali wouldn't be harmed, and if she was then my spirit would haunt him forever.

James grabbed me, and pulled me towards him. As soon as I was close enough, he leaned down; he was just about to bite the soft, delicate skin of my throat when something pulled him backwards and away from me.

Whatever it was, it started fighting with James. I looked closer and saw a dog, a HUGE dog. No wait, scratch that a HUGE wolf. I wonder what type it is.

Jason soon came running in the room so fast he was just a blur. He looked over to where James and the wolf were trying to kill each other, shook his head at the sight, and picked Ali and I up. Suddenly there was a strong breeze and then we were in the forest.

I opened my eyes; I didn't realize that I had closed them to begin with. I wonder why he brought us out here. Soon I got my answer as to why, and now I'm wishing that James had killed me; for surely that would've been less painful than being burned alive. But I'm getting a little ahead of myself here; let's go back to Jason holding us in the forest, shall we?

I'm sure everything will make much more sense then, don't you?

**A/N: yes I know that this is short, and that it took forever, but I'll tell you one excuse and one excuse only; real life sucks ass sometimes.**

**~Moonlight~**

**~Cookie Monster n' Elmo AKA Rosalie96~**


	6. Adoption

**Dear Readers,**

**Yes, I am regretfully putting this story, Visions: Good or Bad?, up for adoption. Honestly I have no clue where I was going with this, and I have too much on my plate to keep it. **

**If you are interested or know someone who might be interested PM me for details. If you have any questions, place them in a review or a PM (here's a hint make sure you have Private Messaging Enabled).**

**Love y'all and I'm sorry about this.**

**~Moonlight~**


End file.
